Only For You
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: Cop!Kurt/BadBoy!Blaine smut for the sake of smut. At this point there's really no plot whatsoever but that will change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

_When I'm bored I write smut._

_I get bored a lot. :3_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked to his blue and white cop car, unlocking the doors and climbing in to sit in the driver's side. He released a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.<p>

Every day for the past two weeks, Kurt would walk down the same street and he would walk past the same mysterious douche bag with the ass Kurt just wanted to fuck. He couldn't help it. This guy would smirk at Kurt, sometimes shoving Kurt to the side with his shoulder, and Kurt would still melt at the sight of him.

The man, who had introduced himself as Blaine that one day Kurt called him out for smoking around a group of small children, was just too sexy for his own good. Blaine had laughed at Kurt, claiming he wasn't breaking any rules, but he had still put out his cigarette. He always acted like that way around the police officer yet Kurt still wanted Blaine for his own.

Kurt hated the man's attitude but he couldn't help the burning need he felt every time he stared into Blaine's warm, hazel eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he was insanely attracted to the dark, unkempt curly hair, the worn out leather jacket, the ripped jeans, the dark, ankle high boots and that self loving, insanely conceited smirk Blaine always seemed to be wearing.

Kurt groaned in frustration as he thought back to just the other day when he had been leaning against a wall and drinking his morning coffee. Blaine had sauntered by, flashing that same smirk before walking down the empty street away from him. Kurt had almost dropped his coffee to the ground when he saw Blaine brush a hand through his hair, his arm muscles stretching in the tight, black t-shirt he had been wearing. Kurt had to shake his head violently to bring himself back to reality that day.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt cleared his mind of thoughts of Blaine and sorted out his plans for the weekend. After a long week of working to protect the quiet city, Kurt was going to spend the next two days relaxing and unwinding at home. He didn't go out much, deciding instead to stay at home alone. It's not that Kurt didn't want to go out; he just didn't have anyone to go out with. He didn't have many close friends and his long hours didn't leave him much time to socialize.

Kurt turned on the ignition of his car and revved the engine to life. He slipped on his sunglasses to protect against the glare of the setting sun and slowly pulled away from the curb. He drove in silence, his eyes scanning the empty streets randomly as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in time with the music playing softly through his car stereo.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Kurt stared to a man standing on the street smoking next to a giant 'no smoking' sign. The man blew out a large puff of smoking, staring through the windows of the car and straight into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt recognized the warm hazel immediately and before he knew what he was doing, he was parked on the side of the street and unbuckling his seatbelt. Kurt couldn't help the way he felt around Blaine and he couldn't stop his subconscious need to be closer to the man.

Tearing off his sunglasses and tossing them onto the empty seat next to him, Kurt stepped out of the car and walked around it to face Blaine.

Blaine smirked as Kurt approached, leaning back against the wall and staring deeply into Kurt's crystal blue eyes.

Kurt leaned against the side of his car casually, staring back at Blaine and controlling the aching desire burning in his gut. Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he nodded to the 'no smoking'.

Blaine chuckled lightly, filling his lungs with smoke as he sucked on his cigarette. After a long drag, he pulled the stick away from his lips and burnt it out against the brick wall behind him.

"So," Blaine said casually, smoke blowing between his lips with each word. "What brings you here, officer?"

"You're breaking a law. It's sort of my job," Kurt replied with a shrug of his shoulders, licking his lips slightly at the way Blaine's toned muscle looked in his tight, black v-neck.

"I thought you were off duty?" Blaine replied, talking a slow step toward Kurt.

Kurt opened his eyes wide in shock at Blaine's words. "How do you know when I get off work?"

Blaine shrugged in reply, walking forward so he was only inches from Kurt's body. "I've been keeping my eye on you for quite some time now," Blaine said, voice low and husky as his eyes roamed up and down Kurt's slender frame. Blaine bit his lip at the way Kurt's legs looked, so toned and perfect in his slightly too tight, black pants.

"Oh?" Kurt replied a bit breathlessly, loosing himself in Blaine's heated gaze.

Blaine just nodded in reply, placing a hand on Kurt's waist as he leaned forward so his chest was flush against Kurt's.

"What're you doing?" Kurt whispered, pulling back reluctantly. He didn't get to far though, considering he was pinned against the side of his car.

"I know you want me, _officer," _Blaine answered, drawling out the last word as he brushed a finger over the golden badge on Kurt's chest. "I saw the way you were looking at me the other day. And I would be lying if I said you weren't the sexiest man I have ever seen," Blaine breathed, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered slightly, desire causing his heart to hammer violently in his chest.

"If you want me, say so. Just tell me you want me, and I'm all yours," Blaine whispered, grinding his hips lightly against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's half hard cock press against him and his hand flew up to grasp at Blaine's bicep.

"I want you," Kurt said, voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine responded immediately, crashing his lips against Kurt's in a heated, needy kiss and _holyfuckingshit_ Kurt wanted Blaine more than he thought he did.

Kurt opened his mouth slightly to lick at Blaine's lip and he smiled as the man groaned against his mouth. He pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth and licked at every inch of Blaine he could reach.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly, forcing his legs apart and sliding a knee between them. Kurt gasped as his fully hard dick rubbed against the Blaine's thigh and he couldn't help but grind down against the man.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss to latch his lips onto Kurt's neck, sucking and biting at the soft, sensitive skin. They rutted against each other desperately as Kurt moaned loudly into the silent night air.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his hands gripping Blaine's back tightly, "I want to fuck you,"

Pulling away from Kurt's neck, Blaine growled, low and needy in his throat. "Oh god, yes, I want you too,"

Kurt pulled the dark haired man in for a quick, heated kiss before pulling away. "Where- where should we-,"

"In your car?" Blaine asked, leaning forward to kiss and suck at Kurt's neck again.

"Guh, we can't. It technically belongs to the station," Kurt replied, pushing Blaine away so he could get an answer. Kurt groaned and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's neck the same way the dark haired man had been doing to him earlier.

"Oh god," Blaine moaned, fisting his hand into Kurt's soft hair. "How far do you live from here?"

"Too far," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin before biting down softly on his strongly defined collar bone.

Blaine groaned from both pleasure and frustration as he racked his brain for a solution to their problem. "Well," Blaine said, pausing to gasp as Kurt licked a long line up his neck to nibble at his ear. "There's an alley just over there," Blaine finished, nodding toward the end of the empty street.

Kurt pulled back to stare into Blaine's lust blown eyes. He smirked lightly as he cleared his throat to speak. "You want me to fuck you in an alley? Like, some cheap whore?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Blaine asked with a small laugh.

"Well, no-"

"Then follow me," Blaine interrupted, grabbing Kurt's hand firmly in his and jogging down the street.

The sun had gone out completely by, the only light now coming from the dim street lamps above them. Blaine pulled Kurt to the deserted alley, turning in time for Kurt to pull him into a searing kiss.

Kurt put his hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders and walked them backwards until he was pushing Blaine against the brick wall. He ran his hands down Blaine's sides, caressing his thighs for a moment before gripping them and wrapping Blaine's legs around his waist.

Blaine gasped as his groin rubbed fiercely against Kurt's. They moaned together as Kurt started bucking forward, creating a deliciously steady rhythm.

Kurt held Blaine's legs tightly as he leaned forward to suck and bite at Blaine's neck.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine panted, twining his hands into Kurt's hair tightly. "Just, fuck me already, please,"

Kurt smirked, biting down on Blaine's flesh harshly before letting go of his legs. Blaine's feet hit the ground quickly and his legs felt dangerously weak underneath him. His mind was swimming with lust and he would have fallen on his ass if Kurt hadn't grabbed him when he did.

Blaine laughed slightly, pulling Kurt in by the collar and kissing him fiercely.

Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth and growled hungrily in the back of his throat. Suddenly, Kurt pulled away and turned Blaine around to push him against the wall. Blaine braced his hands on the wall as Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back to squeeze his ass.

"Do you have-"

"Front pocket," Blaine gasped, pushing back into Kurt's hand.

Kurt rubbed pressed his hips to Blaine's ass as he trailed a hand to Blaine's stomach, feeling the strong abs through Blaine's shirt before digging into his pocket. Smirking, Kurt pulled out a small bottle of lube and a couple condoms.

"Came prepared, did you?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he slipped the lube and condoms into his back pocket.

Blaine nodded in reply as he pressed his ass back against Kurt.

Groaning at the contact, Kurt leaned against Blaine as his hands went to work on Blaine's belt buckle. He undid Blaine's pants and yanked the fabric down past Blaine's knees.

Blaine sighed in relief as his hard dick was freed of the tight space of his jeans. His sigh quickly turned into a loud moan as Kurt's hand wrapped around him and began stroking slowly.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine panted, bucking into Kurt's hand.

Kurt brought his free hand back to rub teasingly at Blaine's entrance. He pulled his hands away to grab the lube from his back pocket and quickly slicked up his fingers.

Blaine was writhing impatiently against the wall, his hands clawing at the brick in front of him. He felt Kurt's hand slide under his shirt and up his back and he arched up into the touch eagerly.

Kurt placed a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck as he slid a finger inside of Blaine's tight hole.

Blaine swore loudly, pleasure pouring through him as he pressed back against Kurt's hand.

"I want more," Blaine panted, pressing his head against the wall in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. He was a bit hesitant as he didn't want to hurt the other man by going too fast.

"Fuck, yes, I'm so sure, please," Blaine babbled loudly.

Kurt bit his lip, but complied, sliding his finger out only to quickly push back in with two.

Blaine immediately pushed his ass back and fucked himself desperately onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt groaned at the sight, his dick painfully hard and straining against his pants. He continued to twist and thrust his fingers in and out of Blaine as he used his other hand to undo his slacks. He sighed happily as his cock was free of its restraints. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine to push back in with three, causing Blaine to shout in pleasure.

Kurt pulled a condom out of his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. It was a struggle to slide on the rubber while continuing to finger Blaine, but after a few attempts Kurt finally had the condom on properly.

Grabbing the lube again, Kurt slicked himself up and positioned himself behind Blaine.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, voice low and rough with lust as he stilled his hand inside Blaine.

Blaine nodded vigorously, pushing himself away from the wall slightly and spreading his legs a bit farther. He braced his hands on the wall tightly and bit his lip as he waited for Kurt to fuck him.

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and pressed the head of his dick against Blaine's stretched hole. Without warning, Kurt slid himself inside, crying out with pleasure as he was immersed in the most perfect, tight heat he had ever felt.

Once he was in fully, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and waited until Blaine was used to the stretch.

Blaine whimpered softly, leaning his head to the side to rest against Kurt's. After a silent moment, Blaine nodded his head and whispered a quiet plea for Kurt to move.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's shoulder as he pulled out slowly. When his dick was almost fully out, Kurt slammed back into Blaine roughly, causing Blaine to shout in surprise.

Kurt stood up straight, placing his hands on Blaine's hips as he fucked into the other man relentlessly. Blaine moaned loudly, his voice echoing slightly in the dark, empty alley. Kurt's thrusts became harder and more determined as he felt his lust and need overwhelm him. His finger nails dug, almost painfully, into Blaine's hips.

Blaine arched his back and hung his head forward as he pushed back against Kurt, meeting the taller man's every thrust.

Kurt panted in exhaustion as he felt sweat slick his back and forehead. His thrusts slowed a bit and he groaned as Blaine just kept fucking himself onto Kurt's cock. Kurt stilled his hips completely and smirked as Blaine whined and fucked himself harder and more desperately onto Kurt.

"Kurt, please, don't stop," Blaine pleaded loudly, his voice wrecked and thick with lust.

Kurt chuckled lightly as he leaned forward, kissing his way up Blaine's back to finally rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"But you're so pretty when you're all desperate like this," Kurt whispered, his hot breath fanning over Blaine's ear.

"I'm so close," Blaine replied just as quietly, "I need you to- to move, fuck me, please,"

Kurt leaned his head forward to capture Blaine's mouth in a hot, wet, desperate kiss. The kiss was at an awkward angle but the heat and passion of it caused Kurt to moan loudly against Blaine's tongue. He pulled his head back to rest his forehead against Blaine's shoulder as he moved his hips.

Kurt pulled his dick out until only the head was inside Blaine before pushing back in slowly. He repeated the action a few times, causing Blaine to swear and moan loudly.

"Harder, fuck Kurt, fuck me harder," Blaine said loudly, his finger nails digging into the brick wall harshly.

Without saying a word, Kurt slammed into Blaine fiercely. He angled his hips and thrusted a few times until he heard Blaine shout loudly. Kurt smiled as he found Blaine's prostate and angled each of his thrusts perfectly so the head of his dick rubbed over Blaine's sweet spot.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt pleasure overwhelm him. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his gut and he knew he was about to come. Reaching back, he grabbed one of Kurt's hands from his waist and pulled it onto his cock.

Blaine groaned as Kurt got the hint and began jerking him off in time with their thrusts. After only a few more skilfully placed thrusts Blaine came harder than he had in a long time. He felt Kurt's hand tighten on his dick as the taller man stroked him through his orgasm. Blaine moaned loudly, his hips thrusting back onto Kurt's cock in random, untimed movements.

Kurt felt Blaine's ass clench around his dick and he groaned, high and needy in the back of his throat. He watched as Blaine's movements slowed as the dark haired man came down from his high. Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's cock, ignoring the come covering his hand as he placed it back on Blaine's hips.

Thrusting quickly, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure overwhelmed him. He came into the condom, deep inside Blaine's ass. He moaned loudly as he rode out his high, his fingers digging into Blaine's hips almost painfully.

Blaine bit his lip as he whimpered slightly, his every nerve over sensitive and being pushed to a breaking point. He knew he should push Kurt away before he passed out from the overwhelming sensations but he just wanted the man to be closer, to be buried inside him forever.

Kurt stilled his hips, leaving his softening dick inside Blaine as he collapsed onto the other man. His chest was pressed firmly against Blaine's back as he buried his nose into Blaine's shoulder. Kurt breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the scent of the cool night air, their mingled sweat and the pure sex around them.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's shoulder as he pulled out slowly.

Blaine winced slightly, immediately missing the feeling of having Kurt inside of him. He rested his forehead against the wall in front of him for a moment before he turned and rested his back against it.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine, his breath slowly returning to normal. He pulled the soiled condom off his dick and threw it away lazily. Running a hand through his hair, he bent down to pull his pants and briefs back up.

When he was fully dressed again, Kurt looked up to see Blaine with his head resting against the wall. He smiled shyly as he moved forward and pulled Blaine's pants up for him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's actions, reaching his hands out to grip Kurt's waist. He pulled the taller man against his chest to kiss him deeply.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back to stare into Blaine's warm, hazel eyes.

"I should go," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine frowned slightly but nodded, releasing his hold on Kurt's hips.

Kurt turned to walk back to his car, smiling to himself when he heard Blaine following him. When he reached his car, Kurt turned to face Blaine again.

Without a second thought, Blaine pressed himself against Kurt, pinning the taller man against his car as he kissed him desperately.

"You really don't want me to leave, huh?" Kurt chuckled quietly when Blaine pulled away.

Blaine hummed quietly, a mischievous smile playing across his lips. "You could always just arrest me and take me home with you,"

Kurt smirked at the man's words, trailing his hands up Blaine's waist. Suddenly, Kurt had his hands on Blaine's arms and flipped them around quickly. He turned Blaine around so his chest was pressed against the car.

Blaine groaned as Kurt pinned his arms behind his back. He heard a small clink of metal behind him and the next thing he knew Kurt was cuffing his hands together.

Kurt pressed his hips against Blaine's ass, grinding ever so slightly as he licked a hot trail up Blaine's ear.

"You have the right to remain silent," Kurt whispered, biting Blaine's ear teasingly before pulling away. He pulled Blaine away from the car roughly and opened the back door, setting Blaine in the seat.

Kurt gripped his hands to Blaine's face and kissed him roughly before pulling away and closing the car door. He smiled as he walked to the driver's side of the car. He suddenly had some very exciting plans for the weekend.

* * *

><p><em>So right now this is pretty much pwp but I think as the chapters go on a plot might start developing. <em>

_I have a lot of ideas for this story. (Like wall sex, shower sex, sex in the kitchen, sex EVERYWHERE.)_

_Seriously, I get bored a lot and I just write smut in my free time. This should be fun. :)_

_ALSO: I don't want to be one of those people who try and whore reviews out of people, but when I know people are interested in what I write and are anticipating an update I will work harder to update faster, and with better quality stuff. I aim to please. I'd just like to know if my writing is pleasing you guys. :)_

_ONE MORE THING: The title comes from a reference I made in this story when I outlined it in my head. I honestly don't know if I'm going to use the reference but I like the title. So. Yeah. I talk a lot, I apologize._


	2. Chapter 2

_Kay so I was going to say this when I posted the first chapter but I forgot oops so here:_

_I know smut on this site has a bad reputation and I can't guarantee my writing is any better but I can promise I will never use the term 'oh my gaga' or 'weeping cock' or anything like that and Kurt will never praise a fashion label when he comes, and... all those other things that make me, personally, cringe. If any of you, or anyone really, likes that kind of stuff then power to ya. I don't, it's just not my cup of tea. So I wont be writing it. BUT THAT'S NOT TO SAY THAT THAT TYPE OF SMUT IS BAD. I will never hate on another story or writing style or anything because that's just not who I am._

_So yeah. That's just my little promise to you guys. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p>The drive to Kurt's house was long and filled with a tense, impatient silence. Blaine sat in the back seat, staring at Kurt and biting his lip as he squirmed in his seat. He had just come only a few minutes ago but he could already feel himself getting hard again. From his spot, Blaine could see a small bruise forming on Kurt's neck. Blaine pulled his arms against his restraints and sat back in his seat harshly. He wanted nothing more than to place a million other marks on Kurt's soft skin. He hadn't seen it yet, but Blaine could imagine Kurt's chest being a beautiful, blank canvas for him to lick and suck bruises into.<p>

Groaning slightly at his mental image, Blaine cleared his throat to speak. "How long till we get to your house?" His voice came out breathy and at a higher pitch than normal and Blaine felt himself blush a little in embarrassment.

Kurt laughed quietly, a playful smirk gracing his features. "We'll be there soon, just be patient,"

After a few excruciatingly long minutes, Kurt finally pulled up to his house and parked in his drive way. Sending a quick glance to the man in the back seat, Kurt unbuckled his seat and opened his door. Stepping out into the chilly night air, Kurt walked to the other side of his car and opened the door for Blaine to get out.

Grabbing Blaine's arm forcefully, Kurt tugged the man out of the car.

"Finally," Blaine muttered, stepping forward to kiss Kurt desperately. His hands were still handcuffed behind his back and he growled in frustration at not being able to wrap his arms around Kurt's slender frame.

Kurt sighed into the kiss. He loved the feeling of having Blaine's lips against his. Pushing the door closed, Kurt turned to lean against the car and pulled Blaine by the collar to kissing him fiercely.

Blaine struggled against the hand cuffs, his arms writhing and squirming behind him. He moaned into Kurt's mouth, licking eagerly at Kurt's lips until his tongue finally came in contact with Kurt's.

"Can you get these damn things off me, please?" Blaine said against Kurt's mouth as he tugged his arms impatiently, attempting to get free of his restraints.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face gently with his hands and leaned forward to kiss Blaine heatedly. After a moment, he pushed the man away, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him toward the front door. Kurt dug in his pocket for his keys, fiddling with the few he had on the key ring until he found his house key.

As Kurt worked to unlock the door, Blaine pressed his chest firmly against Kurt's back. His arms were still squirming uselessly behind his back but he couldn't wait for Kurt to unlock the cuffs. He grinded hard against Kurt's ass and placed opened mouthed kisses to Kurt's neck.

Kurt groaned at the contact, finally getting the door open and pulling Blaine inside with him. They stood in the front entrance of Kurt's house, and Blaine took the opportunity to take in the beautifully decorated house Kurt lived in.

Slamming the door closed behind him, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the collar and kissed him hard.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, frustration and lust clouding his brain as he licked at Kurt's lips. "Kurt, for fucks sake, get these things off of me," He growled into Kurt's mouth, pulling uselessly at the handcuffs.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kurt replied, digging into his pocket for the small silver key. He turned Blaine around quickly and ran a hand down Blaine's strong arm before working to unlock the cuffs.

Once Blaine had his arms free he stretched his arms out and relaxed his muscles before grabbing Kurt and pulling him against his chest. He smiled in relief and satisfaction at finally getting to run his hands over Kurt's body. He slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth easily, exploring the other man's lips and teeth while his hands roamed over Kurt's back and arms.

"Can I-" Blaine mumbled, tugging at Kurt's shirt gently and biting his lip shyly.

Kurt placed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling back and tugging his shirt off. He tossed it into the corner lazily before pulling Blaine's shirt away as well.

They clung to each other desperately, kissing and moaning into each other as Blaine grabbed and caressed Kurt's chest and arms. He moved his lips down, kissing along Kurt's jaw and neck before sucking and biting into Kurt's shoulder.

"God, Blaine," Kurt breathed into the quiet air of his home. He wound a hand into Blaine's curly hair and pulled lightly, causing Blaine to groan against his skin.

Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's lightly toned chest and toward the hem of Kurt's pants. He grazed his fingers over the skin just above Kurt's pants before moving his hand lower to rub gently at Kurt's dick through the fabric.

"Yes," Kurt hissed, bucking into Blaine's hand, "Blaine, touch me, please," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's hair a bit harder than before.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips firmly, attaching their lips in a heated kiss as he pushed Kurt back against the wall. He moved his lips back to Kurt's neck as he quickly undid Kurt's pants. Blaine pushed Kurt's pants down to his knees, and backed away a bit more to let Kurt shimmy all the way out of them.

Kicking the pants into the corner with their shirts, Blaine cupped Kurt through his underwear. He rested his head against Kurt's shoulder as he glanced down to the large bulge hidden behind the fabric. Blaine licked his lips as he dipped his hands into Kurt's underwear and wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick.

Throwing his head back, Kurt groaned loudly. He grabbed onto Blaine's arm as Blaine jerked him off in long, slow strokes.

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder before dropping to his knees suddenly. He licked his lips as he hooked his fingers under the waist band of Kurt's briefs and tugged them down slowly. When the fabric hit the floor, he let Kurt step out of it and tossed the underwear into the corner.

Grabbing Kurt's cock firmly, Blaine looked up into Kurt's wide, lust blown eyes. He stroked quickly as he watched Kurt's chest rise and fall with heavy pants.

Blaine stared to Kurt's hard dick, licking his lips at how hard and beautiful Kurt was before him. Leaning forward, he licked a long line up from the base to the head of Kurt's cock.

Kurt moaned brokenly, his hands tangling into Blaine's hair and urging the man to take more of him.

Blaine licked the head of Kurt's dick a while longer, revelling in the way Kurt tasted. Finally, he wrapped his lips around the shaft and took Kurt in as deep as he could. He sucked and licked desperately, his hand rubbing and squeezing at the part of Kurt his mouth couldn't reach.

Groaning around Kurt's dick, Blaine let his free hand fall to unzip his pants and pull his cock free. He sighed in relief as he started stroking himself as he sucked harder around Kurt.

"Fuck, Blaine, you feel so good," Kurt said, his voice wrecked with lust.

"You taste so good, Kurt," Blaine replied, pulling back to stare up into Kurt's eyes. "I want to fuck you," Blaine said, his hand still moving over Kurt. "Can I?"

"Yes, fuck, please," Kurt whispered, his hands tightening in Blaine's hair.

Blaine licked his lips, reluctantly pulling away from Kurt to dig through the pile of clothes in the corner. He found Kurt's pants quickly and grabbed the small bottle of lube from earlier. Placing the lube next to Kurt's feet, Blaine grabbed a condom from his pocket. He quickly tore his pants and underwear off and tossed them to the side as he picked up the lube and situated himself on his knees in front of Kurt again.

Placing a soft kiss to Kurt's hips, Blaine grabbed Kurt's leg and swung it over his shoulder. Slicking up his fingers with lube, Blaine rubbed them over Kurt's hole teasingly.

Kurt whimpered above him, arching his back off the wall and squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Blaine push a finger in slowly and his breath hitched in his throat. He pushed himself down against Blaine's finger, enjoying the feeling of having something inside him, even if it did cause a small burn.

Blaine twisted his finger inside Kurt, licking his lips as Kurt groaned loudly. He pulled his finger out suddenly and quickly pushed back in with two.

Kurt gasped in surprise but it turned into a moan as pleasure set in. He ran a hand down his stomach to fist at his cock, sighing as his cock got some much needed attention.

Blaine bit his lip at the sight, pumping and twisting his fingers inside of Kurt. "L-Let me," Blaine stuttered, swatting Kurt's hand away and replacing it with his mouth.

"Fuck," Kurt groaned loudly, bucking his hips forward into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed his throat around Kurt, taking him in as far as his throat would allow. He placed his free hand onto Kurt's knee, caressing the soft skin there as he used his other hand to stretch Kurt thoroughly. He replaced his two fingers with three as he sucked hard at Kurt's dick.

"Blaine, I'm-I'm so close," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's mouth off his dick with a strangled moan.

"Sorry," Blaine said, voice wrecked from sucking Kurt so hard. Sitting back on his heels, Blaine stretched Kurt slowly, rubbing up and down Kurt's thigh with his free hand.

"I think I'm stretched enough," Kurt said after a few moments, his hands petting through Blaine's hair tenderly. "Y-you should fuck me now,"

Blaine slipped his fingers out of Kurt's entrance, biting his lip to keep from groaning. He grabbed the condom from its place on the ground and ripped it open. Tossing the foil wrapper aside, Blaine slipped the condom on his achingly hard dick. He grabbed the lube from where it sat by Kurt's feet and slicked himself up.

Looking up, Blaine locked eyes with Kurt. They shared a heated look, conveying their lust and need with the simple gaze. Slowly, Blaine leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Kurt's hip. He stood suddenly and his hands grasping tightly to the back of Kurt's knees. He lifted Kurt off the wall, pinning him against it as Kurt wrapped his legs securely around Blaine's back.

Kurt groaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, holding himself up easily.

Blaine reached under Kurt to line himself up with Kurt's entrance. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Kurt's lips as he slowly slid inside of Kurt.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he felt the wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure. His gripped tightened around Blaine's shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing as he adjusted himself to the feeling of being full.

Once Blaine was fully inside Kurt, he dropped his head forward to rest against Kurt's shoulder. He stilled his hips and focused on controlling his breathing so he wouldn't just snap his hips forward and fuck Kurt relentlessly. He didn't know Kurt very well, but he didn't want to hurt the man at all. The last thing he wanted was to bring this man any kind of pain, not after all the pleasure they'd shared.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down Blaine's spine. "You can move now,"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's shoulder as he pulled back to stand up straight. He captured Kurt's lips in a heated kiss as he slowly slid his dick out of Kurt, only to slam back in suddenly. Blaine felt Kurt groan into his mouth as he quickly picked up a steady rhythm.

Blaine kissed Kurt harder as his thrusts became more defined and he pounded deeper into Kurt every time.

Kurt twisted his hands into Blaine's curly hair and tugged gently as he rocked down hard against Blaine's cock.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moaned, his hands gripping Kurt's legs tightly. His arms were burning from the effort of keeping Kurt up and thrusting into him at the same time, but the intense heat and pleasure outweighed any pain he was feeling. Kurt was so tight around him, so hot and desperate for him. Kurt's scent lingered in the air Blaine breathed and it was making him feel drunk with lust. He closed his eyes and just breathed in the warm air around him.

Everything was warm and tight and as Blaine pounded into Kurt he couldn't help but shout out in pleasure as he came hard, come pouring into the condom buried deep inside Kurt's ass. His thrusts became erratic and untimed as he rode out his high.

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's shoulders as he felt his orgasm over power him. He came with a loud groan, his come spilling over his and Blaine's chests and stomachs.

Their movements slowed until they were completely still, the only sound coming from their ragged breathing.

When their breathing returned to a normal speed, Blaine pulled out of Kurt. He lowered Kurt to the ground gently before winding his arms around Kurt's waist. He held Kurt tightly for a moment, just breathing the man in and revelling in the afterglow of what they'd just done.

Blaine didn't really know what to do next. He had no idea how long Kurt wanted him to stay. He didn't know if he should stay until morning with Kurt or if he should grab his clothes, thank Kurt for the sex, and leave. He pulled back after a moment to stare into Kurt's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He simply nodded to toward the door with a questioning look.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet," Kurt said playfully, his fingers playing with the loose curls at the back of Blaine's head.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from grinning to broadly at Kurt's words. He hardly knew the other man but he was more than glad that he wouldn't have to leave yet.

"Let's go upstairs," Kurt said quietly, backing out of Blaine's arms and linking his hand in Blaine's.

Blaine looked back to the pile of clothes by the door and pulled Kurt's hand to stop him from walking away. "Should I grab-"

"No, no, I have lube and condoms in my room," Kurt answered simply, nodding toward the stairs.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I meant our clothes,"

"Oh don't worry, we won't be needing those at all," Kurt said with a mischievous wink as he pulled Blaine through the front entry of his home and up the stairs, toward his room.

"Wait," Blaine said, turning to walk down the few stairs they'd climbed to go back to the pile of clothes at the front door.

Kurt watched curiously as Blaine dug through the pile, obviously looking for something specific.

Blaine walked back to Kurt, carrying the silver handcuffs Kurt had used on him earlier.

Kurt eyed the object curiously as Blaine linked his hand in Kurt's.

"I have a feeling these will come in handy," Blaine explained with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><em>Also I suck so I can never guarantee when I will post again. (I have a fic that hasn't been updated in months and I cry myself to sleep at night as I try to come up with ideas for the next chapter asdkfhadf) <em>_The problem with that fic though is there's no plot so it takes a long ass time._

_This story doesn't have much of a plot but I have an outline completely done in my head. So it shouldn't take to long to write. It's just a matter of me getting motivated and getting off my ass to write. Lol I suck at that._

_But I will try to never take longer than two weeks to update. I'm working for at least once a week but so far that's not going to well loooool._

_ALSO: If anyone wants to suggest anything for this story (kinks, positions, etc) I would love to hear them. I have a lot of ideas myself but there are a few blank spots where I could use some filler. [Also anon is on so if you're embarrassed or anything, that's an option. But don't feel like you should be embarrassed, I will never judge you guys. :)]_

_Shit this is long._

_**One more thing:** The handcuffs will be used in the next chapter. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt led Blaine through his small house and into his wonderfully large bedroom.

Blaine took in the cozy decor of the room for a moment before closing the door behind him. He tossed the cuffs in his hands onto the bed and grabbed Kurt by the waist, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. He ran his hands down Kurt's flawless back to squeeze Kurt's gorgeous ass.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips and ran his hand up to grip at the back of Blaine's neck. He pulled Blaine closer, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine walked them backwards carefully until Kurt's knees hit the edge of the bed. Pushing Kurt onto his back, Blaine straddled Kurt's waist. His cock lay hot and heavy against Kurt's stomach as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips tenderly. He felt himself grow steadily harder as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt moaned into the touch, opening his mouth and allowing Blaine better access.

Their tongues slid together perfectly, as if they'd been kissing for years instead of just hours. Blaine slid himself down slightly so he could grind his hard cock down against Kurt's. He attached his lips to Kurt's neck as Kurt groaned quietly and threw his head back.

They rutted against each other slowly at first, their thrusts long and languid. Blaine bit down hard against Kurt's shoulder as he began to pick up speed, thrusting against Kurt with earnest. It was a dry friction since they didn't have any lube at the moment, but it still felt perfectly amazing.

Pressing one last, firm kiss to Kurt's lips, Blaine pulled back to stare into Kurt's eyes. "Sit up. Against the head board," He said, voice strong and demanding.

Kurt didn't fully understand why, but his dick hardened even more at the tone of Blaine's voice. Kurt didn't usually think of himself as a submissive person but he was too turned on to care at the moment.

Once Kurt was seated against the headboard, Blaine crawled forward to run his hand up Kurt's leg slowly. Smiling slightly, Blaine picked up the almost forgotten handcuffs off the bed.

Kurt swallowed nervously when his eye caught the glittering silver of the cuffs he'd used to restrain Blaine earlier. He knew what Blaine was about to do and he found himself almost excited at the idea.

"I didn't like being tied up earlier," Blaine said, fiddling with the cuffs in his hands. "I just wanted to touch you, Kurt. I just wanted to make you feel good," Blaine whispered seductively into Kurt's ear as he grabbed Kurt's wrist gently. "I don't think you truly understand how much I hated having to look but not touch. To have you so close without being able to grab you," Blaine closed one half of the cuff to Kurt's wrist and pulled his arm up and linked it to the metal head board behind them. "I'm going to make you feel everything I felt and more. Okay?"

Kurt shuddered at Blaine's words, his dick hard and almost aching between his legs. He nodded his understanding, using his free hand to touch himself while he could. He revelled in the relief and pleasure he found from his own hand before Blaine slapped his wrist lightly.

"Uh-uh, none of that," Blaine said mischievously. He grabbed Kurt's free arm and placed it back on the head board. "You have another pair of handcuffs, don't you? Where are they?"

Kurt threw his head back against the headboard and cleared his throat to speak. "Side table, in the drawer," Kurt said, voice shaking slightly.

Blaine smirked, running his hand down Kurt's leg once more before sliding off the bed to open the nightstand's drawer. He found the cuffs easily, and almost laughed at the amount of lube Kurt had in ratio to the amount of condoms he had. Blaine couldn't help but feel like the man spent a lot more time alone than he did with other people. The thought sort of made Blaine feel special, like he was one of the lucky few to get to see Kurt like this. To touch Kurt in this way. He quickly shook his head of his thoughts as he grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube and set them on the side table.

Climbing back onto the bed, Blaine straddled Kurt's waist and ran his hand over Kurt's chest slowly. He smiled when he saw Kurt's hand hadn't left the headboard. Kurt knew how to follow orders. The thought sent shivers of pleasure down Blaine's spine.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently; pushing Kurt's hips into the bed and making sure not to let Kurt's dick get any friction. He wanted Kurt to feel the same helpless lust Blaine endured on the both the car ride to Kurt's house, and the walk into the front door.

Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth, licking and sucking desperately at Blaine's bottom lip. He almost growled in frustration as Blaine pulled away to secure his wrist to the head board, locking Kurt's arms in place. He tugged at the cuffs experimentally, and suddenly he wished he wasn't tied down. Blaine was sitting back on his lap and admiring his body shamelessly. Kurt just wanted to Blaine to do something. But something told him Blaine was going to make him wait a long time before he would get off.

"Sucks, doesn't it? Just having to look and wish," Blaine said, mocking sympathy. He felt so satisfied and in control.

"Blaine," Kurt choked out, his hips thrusting up of their own accord, searching for friction.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Touch me, fuck me, do something, please," Kurt practically begged, leaning forward but not getting far.

"But I just fucked you a little while ago," Blaine replied, leaning forward slowly to place a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "I think you it's your turn to fuck me,"

Kurt whimpered slightly and nodded, his hips thrusting up again quickly. His legs rubbed against Blaine's ass, but his dick was still left untouched.

"Considering you're not exactly in the position to do it, do you mind if I stretch myself?" Blaine asked, his eyes dark and piercing into Kurt's.

Kurt licked his lips and shook his head, urging Blaine to touch himself.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Blaine said with a wink. He slid off Kurt's lap and grabbed the lube before moving toward the end of the bed. He sat on his knees, facing the wall and giving Kurt a perfect view of his side.

Kurt was writhing against the headboard, his arms pulling against their restraints uselessly. If he reached his foot out far enough he'd be able to stroke Blaine's leg gently, but the stretch put too much of a strain on his arms. He'd half to settle with just watching. Which is what Blaine wanted in the first place. He wanted Kurt to feel what he had felt earlier.

Kurt couldn't help but feel like he had a good idea of what Blaine had gone through already; now Blaine was just torturing him.

Blaine slicked his fingers up quickly, sending a quick glance to Kurt before closing his eyes and sliding two fingers into himself. He moaned loudly at the stretch, letting his head hang forward as he moved his fingers inside himself slowly. Blaine heard Kurt whimper quietly and he couldn't help but smirk. He was going to make Kurt suffer; he was going to put on a show. He was going to make Kurt see everything he could have had if he hadn't left Blaine handcuffed for so long.

Sitting up straight, Blaine spread his knees apart further and slid his fingers in as far as they would go. He threw his head back and ran a hand up his stomach and chest as he moved his hand quickly, thrusting in and out and twisting in the way he loved. He moaned and swore loudly, drawing out each sound he made just to taunt and tease Kurt.

Scissoring his fingers inside of himself, Blaine added a third and began thrusting them in and out wildly. The feeling of Kurt's eyes roaming over him sent heat and pleasure pooling into his stomach and he couldn't help but feel close almost embarrassing quickly. He wrapped his unoccupied hand around his cock and squeezed tightly for a moment before he began pumping in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

Blaine growled in frustration at the dry friction of his hand on his dick. It wasn't a bad feeling, but he would get off a lot quicker with lube. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbed the lube, pouring some over his palm quickly.

Kurt watched in awe as Blaine tossed the lube to the side and went back to jerking himself off. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen. He pulled uselessly at the hand cuffs and almost cried out in frustration. He just wanted to fuck Blaine. He wanted to throw Blaine over the edge of the bed and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

Kurt moaned as he took in the way Blaine's muscle's flexed and moved as his arm fisted his cock quickly. He trailed his eyes up Blaine's toned chest to the way Blaine's head was thrown back, his mouth hanging open as he moaned. He licked his lips at the way Blaine's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. Finally, Kurt trailed his eyes down Blaine's back and to his perfectly round ass. Kurt watched hungrily as Blaine's fingers slid in and out of Blaine's ass, stretching it for Kurt.

Kurt had never wanted to fuck someone more in his life.

Blaine groaned low in his throat as he felt the familiar sensation of heat pooling low in his stomach. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Kurt. Kurt looked absolutely wrecked. Blaine smirked as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his orgasm.

With one perfectly positioned thrust in of his fingers and a perfect twist of his wrist, Blaine was coming all over his hand. A loud moan escaped his lips as he threw his head back and jerked himself through his orgasm roughly.

Kurt whined, high and needy in the back of his throat as he watched Blaine. His legs were squirming on the bed and his arms were pulling at the cuffs as he almost sobbed with need.

Blaine came down from his high quickly, feeling satisfied and tired. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and wiped the come off his hand and onto his stomach lazily. Slowly, he crawled up the bed to lay next to Kurt. He placed his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed contently.

"That was fun," Blaine said, a slight chuckle in his words.

"Can you do something, please," Kurt begged, attempting to pull his body over to get closer to Blaine.

"But I just did, weren't you watching?" Blaine replied cheekily.

"Fuck, you are such an asshole," Kurt bit out angrily, glaring at Blaine as he pulled harshly at the metal cuffs.

Blaine laughed quietly as he reached his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek gently. He leaned in and placed a sweet, slow kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine's warm fingers graze over his skin. They were warm because they were just inside Blaine, he reminded himself as he tried to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and licking at Blaine's lips.

"No, no, not right now," Blaine said, pushing Kurt away and resting his head back on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm too tired to get hard right now. Give me a few minutes,"

Swearing under his breath, Kurt hit his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"I'm sure you can wait a little longer, Kurt," Blaine teased, running his hand up Kurt's stomach gently.

"Fuck you,"

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?" Blaine laughed, snuggling closer to Kurt's side.

Kurt just sighed in frustration and tried to calm his almost achingly hard erection.

Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to take a bit of sympathy on the poor man next to him. Sliding his hand down Kurt's stomach, he wrapped it firmly around Kurt's cock and gave it a tight squeeze.

Kurt moaned loudly from surprise, pleasure, and perfect, beautiful relief.

Blaine stroked Kurt slowly, squeezing his hand every now and then. He placed soft kissed to the skin of Kurt's shoulder and chest as he felt himself growing hard again.

"Can I fuck you now, please," Kurt choked out, "I'm so sick of this teasing,"

Blaine's breathing was speeding up as his dick hardened and he couldn't stop himself from moving to straddle Kurt's waist. Kurt had probably learned his lesson by now, so there was really no more need for teasing. Grabbing the condom from the side table, Blaine ripped it open and slid it onto Kurt.

Blaine searched around him for the lube and growled in frustration when he saw it on the other side of the bed. Climbing off Kurt, he crawled to grab it. He poured a good amount onto his hand and stroked Kurt.

When Kurt's dick was covered with the lube, Blaine gave himself one last stretch with his fingers, making sure he was ready.

"Hurry," Kurt demanded loudly, thrusting his hips up to grind his dick next to Blaine's.

Blaine just nodded and pulled his fingers out of himself, moving forward on Kurt so Kurt's dick was lined with his hole. He reached around himself and grabbed Kurt's cock, giving it one last squeeze before lowering himself down.

Kurt swore loudly, a relieved smile playing across his face at finally getting the attention he so desperately needed. He thrust up into Blaine quickly, not bothering to wait for Blaine to adjust to the stretch. A part of him knew he should've been kind and allowed Blaine to get used to the burn, but a bigger part of him didn't give a shit. Blaine has punished him enough tonight, it was Kurt's turn to do a bit of the punishing.

Blaine yelped in surprise as Kurt immediately started thrusting into him, hard and fast. He couldn't help but moan loudly, burning pleasure out weighing the pain behind each thrust. He secured his hands onto Kurt's shoulders, and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a desperate kiss. His tongue slid easily into Kurt's mouth as he rocked himself back onto Kurt's cock harshly.

"Fuck, harder," Blaine panted, his knees burning from the effort of moving himself up and down.

Kurt secured his feet, flat on the bed, and thrust his hips up into Blaine as quickly as he could. His arms were aching from being tied back, but the slick slide of Blaine around him was too good to stop. The room was filled with the almost disturbingly loud sound of skin slapping against skin, and Kurt and Blaine's loud moans.

Kurt threw his head back against the head board as he stilled his hips for a moment, just letting Blaine bounce in his lap. He needed to relax his arms for a moment, otherwise the pain would most likely become too much to bear.

"Harder, Kurt, please," Blaine begged, slamming his ass down against Kurt.

"I would if I could," Kurt replied, his voice thick with lust and sarcasm, "But I'm a little tied up at the moment. Remember?" Kurt shook the cuffs around his wrists to emphasise his point.

Blaine growled in frustration, but that growl quickly turned into a moan as Kurt thrust up hard, returning to the rhythm they had earlier. "The key," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's face gently in his hand and stilling his motions. "Where's the key?"

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly stunned by the question.

"I said where's the key?" Blaine replied, his voice almost frantic.

Kurt just stared at Blaine in silence. After everything Blaine had put him through that night, he was willing to just unlock Kurt without a fight? Kurt had almost thought Blaine would've kept him locked up all night, and until morning.

"Kurt, for fucks sake, where's the key!" Blaine practically shouted, sliding off Kurt and walking to the side table.

Kurt shook his head to clear it as he tried to remember where the key was. "Uhm, there should be one in the drawer, in the back," Kurt replied, truly dumbfounded by the situation.

Blaine threw open the draw and dug around quickly. He knew he sounded more desperate than Kurt had earlier, but he didn't care. The pleasure he was getting earlier was amazing, _really fucking amazing,_ but Blaine needed more. And if unlocking Kurt meant getting more, than fuck it all he'd unlock the man.

"Finally," Blaine almost cheered, pulling a small silver key from the back of the table drawer. Blaine practically jumped back onto the bed to straddle Kurt's waist and slid back down onto Kurt's dick. He moaned loudly, a blissful smile spreading across his at the feeling of being full.

Kurt moved himself as closely to Blaine as possibly, his arms stretching painfully against the cuffs as he placed kisses along Blaine's jaw and down his neck.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and hugged the man close to his chest for a moment as he simply sat there, revelling in the perfect heat in and around him.

Kurt was only slightly taken back by the loving gesture Blaine showed, freezing for a moment before nuzzling his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. After a few quiet moments, Kurt moved his hips, gasping at the slick heat moving around his dick.

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly, his tongue sliding against Kurt's bottom lip for a moment, before he sat back and quickly undid the hand cuffs.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's back the second they were released. He smiled brightly, his tense muscles relaxing quickly. He thrust slowly into Blaine at first before picking up speed. He kept his face buried in Blaine neck as he readjusted his legs so he was sitting on his knees, thrusting harder and faster.

With a soft kiss to Blaine's shoulder, Kurt pushed the man onto his back on the bed. Blaine yelped in surprise, frowning as Kurt's dick slipped out of him.

Slowly, Kurt crawled forward, spreading Blaine's legs and settling between them. He hovered over Blaine's body, their cocks rubbing against each other deliciously as Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth. It wasn't even a kiss, more like Kurt trying to get his tongue as far into Blaine's mouth as he could. He just wanted to taste as much of Blaine as he could.

Blaine moaned as he lay back and let Kurt roam his hands over him. He didn't care what Kurt did to him, as long as he got fucked.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's legs and slung them over his shoulders, running his hands down Blaine's thighs and up his stomach. He smiled down at how completely wrecked Blaine looked and decided to just wreck him further. He reached down to line himself up and slammed into Blaine roughly.

"FUCK," Blaine shouted as Kurt started pushing into him quickly. The new angle had Kurt pounding into Blaine's prostate with every thrust and Blaine could barely think straight from the blinding pleasure coursing through him.

Kurt smiled as he leaned forward to place open mouthed kisses to Blaine's neck and shoulders.

Blaine was pretty much bent completely in half, his knees almost right next to his ears. On any other occasion Blaine would've pushed the person away so he could be in a more comfortable position, but the angle just forced Kurt to thrust into him deeper and he had never needed to come harder in his life.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, his warm breath mingling with Blaine's. His hips were snapping forward at record breaking speeds, the movements causing the bed springs beneath them to squeak quietly. Kurt was pretty sure the entire bed was about to break from how much they were moving, but he didn't care. He kissed down Blaine's jaw to bite down on Blaine's shoulder harshly.

Blaine screamed out Kurt's name as the overload of sensations sent him falling over the edge. He was moaning loudly, babbling a mixture of Kurt's name and various swears as he came harder than he ever had. He threw his head back as he dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt was a little surprised at how loud Blaine was. He was almost sure that if people outside were to stop and listen, they would be able to hear Blaine's screams of pleasure. Kurt felt Blaine clench around him and as Blaine's nails dug into his shoulders, he came hard and deep inside of Blaine. Kurt still moved and thrust as he came; drawing out his orgasm for everything it was worth. Everything was heat and sex and utter perfection.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. Kurt was still deep inside of him, his thrusts slowing dramatically as they came down from their high. He felt tingles of oversensitivity but he was too tired to make Kurt stop.

After a moment, their movements stopped completely and the room fell quiet, the only sounds coming from their ragged breathing.

Kurt smiled sleepily, placing a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips as he carefully placed Blaine's legs back on the bed and slid his dick out of Blaine. They both winced slightly, Kurt from his oversensitive cock, and Blaine at being so suddenly empty. Kurt slid off the condom and tossed it lazily onto the floor. He sat back on his knees and simply stared to Blaine.

Blaine was a mess, his hair wild and messy, and his chest and stomach covered in come. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Kurt was sure Blaine was about to fall asleep at any minute.

Kurt smiled slightly as he stood to grab a cloth from his bathroom. He returned quickly, wiping Blaine clean before sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand through Blaine's hair, causing Blaine to hum happily. Sliding his arms under Blaine, Kurt carried the man to lie on the bed properly. He tossed the soiled blanket onto the ground and tucked Blaine under the soft sheets.

Blaine yawned as he buried his head into the pillows and tangled the sheets around him as he got comfortable.

Kurt laughed quietly at the sight before walking to turn off the lights. Kurt walked to the bed blindly, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the soft glow of moonlight now filling the room. He slid into the bed next to Blaine and simply lay in the comfortable silence.

"Sorry for keeping you tied up so long," Blaine said between a yawn. "I think I went a little overboard on that one,"

Kurt laughed outright as he rolled his eyes. "I think 'a little overboard' is the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

"Yeah," Blaine replied with a laugh, "I'm still sorry though,"

Kurt felt his heart warm at the sincere kindness in Blaine's words. He moved closer to Blaine and pulled the man against his chest. "It's okay. I actually _really_ enjoyed it,"

Blaine snuggled into Kurt's arms and sighed in contentment. "Me too," He said quietly, placing a small kiss to Kurt's chest.

They lay in silence for a moment, Blaine drifting closer and closer to sleep. He opened his eyes suddenly as he felt a stab of unsure awkwardness take over his brain. He tensed slightly in Kurt's arms. He was so comfortable, which was weird considering how much he didn't know about the man. He didn't even know how long he should stay till. Was Kurt going to let him stay the entire night or is he going to wake him up in the middle of the night to leave? Blaine was just about to speak up when Kurt rubbed his arm gently and spoke for him.

"I don't know what plans you have for the weekend, but I fully intend to keep you here for a while. At the very least until Saturday afternoon, but you can stay longer if you like. I still have a lot I want to do," Kurt said, his voice playful and suggestive despite being so tired.

Blaine smiled and felt his awkwardness melt away. He buried his face into Kurt's chest as he kissed the soft skin there lightly.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said sleepily.

"Night," Kurt replied around a yawn.

Blaine smiled as Kurt held him tightly. He listened to the soft sound of Kurt's breathing and heart beat until he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

* * *

><p><em>Kay so this chapter is late because I suck and am completely unreliable. Also, I procrastinate like it's my freaking <em>job_. (I have a major physics term project that was due last Monday. I should probably... start.. that... uhm)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!_

_Also, the next chapter might (will) have a lot of somnophilia (basically one partner will be waking the other up with acts of sex and stuff) So if that isn't a kink of yours, well, you might not like the next chapter. BUT IF YOU ENJOY THAT than you will enjoy the next chapter :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt hot breath ghosting over his face and soft moans filling his ears. He hummed happily and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. He opened his eyes blearily when he felt something warm and hard press into his thigh.

Blinking to adjust to the morning sun, Kurt's bedroom came into focus before his eyes. He yawned tiredly and trailed his eyes over Blaine's naked back and messy hair next to him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine tighter when he heard another soft moan followed by the same heat pressing into his thigh.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, pulling away from Blaine to try and make eye contact.

Blaine just sighed and smiled slightly, moving his hips against Kurt with a bit more force.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he realized Blaine was still asleep. He ran his arm down Blaine's back lightly, smoothing over the soft skin and strong muscles with an appreciative smile.

Blaine moaned a bit louder and thrust his hips against Kurt's leg as he nuzzled his face into the Kurt's neck.

"You horny bastard," Kurt said quietly with a laugh.

Blaine hummed quietly, stretching his arms out and wrapping them around Kurt's back as he thrust his hard dick against Kurt's side.

Kurt felt a small moan escape his lips, his own cock hardening at the contact. It was strangely adorable, the way Blaine was clinging to him so desperately.

Placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders, Kurt pushed the man off of him and onto the bed beside them. He quickly straddled Blaine's waist and leaned down to place soft kisses over Blaine's neck and shoulders. He grinded their cocks together lightly, smiling as Blaine moaned quietly at the contact.

Blaine turned his head to the side as he writhed against the bed in pleasure. He was constantly slipping in and out of moaning quietly and simply laying there and sleeping. The only part of him that was awake was his cock.

Kurt didn't know if it was creepy to be thrusting against Blaine like this while he was asleep, but he couldn't help himself. Blaine was just too sexy to stay away from. Besides, Blaine was moaning and writhing under him, so that must mean he was enjoying it too, right?

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest as he grinded himself against Blaine roughly.

"Mmm, Kurt," Blaine moaned quietly under his breath as he gave a sharp thrust upwards.

Kurt froze at Blaine's words, a surprised smile flashing across his face. Blaine was dreaming about him, wasn't he? Kurt couldn't help but feel completely special and flattered. Blaine could've been thinking of anyone, but he was thinking about Kurt.

Leaning forward, Kurt bit and sucked a dark bruise into Blaine's collar bone.

"Kurt, mmm... so pretty,"

Kurt giggled lightly at Blaine sleepy moans as he moved forward to kiss Blaine's ear. "I'm pretty, huh?"

Blaine gave a hum of acknowledgment, his hands finding Kurt's hips and rubbing them gently. "So beautiful,"

"What's so beautiful about me, Blaine?" Kurt asked; his voice thick with affection and lust. The moment was strangely intimate, considering they've only known each other for a few weeks and have only been having sex for a day or so.

"Eyes," Blaine said around a yawn, his hands massaging Kurt's back gently. "Everything, but... eyes, mostly,"

Kurt laughed gently as he bit his lip shyly. As he stared to Blaine's sleeping form and peaceful face, he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Blaine was. His hair was wild and unkempt in the most perfect of ways. His face had a beautiful, healthy glow to it that made him look so kind and inviting. His eyes were closed and his long, beautiful eyelashes rested against his cheeks in a way that took Kurt's breath away.

A loud groan, and a sharp thrust from Blaine sent Kurt's thoughts flying out of his head, replacing them with lust and need. Kurt reached a hand down between their bodies to wrap around Blaine's dick, stroking quickly as he went back to kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned again, his chest rising and falling quickly as his breathing picked up.

Kurt pulled back again to place a soft kiss to Blaine's lips before crawling down Blaine's body. He left gentle kisses all over Blaine's body as he settled himself on the bottom of the bed, between Blaine's legs. He couldn't believe that Blaine hadn't woken up yet, considering how much they- well, Kurt- had been doing.

He decided that if his hand wouldn't wake Blaine, then maybe his mouth would. He wrapped his hand around Blaine's dick and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the head.

Blaine moaned loudly, his arms spreading out beside him, stroking the sheets and searching for something, anything warm he could grab and hold. His head dug deeper into the pillows as Kurt licked the head of his dick before taking it into his mouth, sucking harshly and tonguing the slit to lick up his pre-come.

Kurt couldn't help but moan around Blaine's dick, loving how perfect the man felt in his mouth and how insanely delicious Blaine tasted. He sunk his head down, taking Blaine in as far as he could. His hand wrapped around the shaft, squeezing and stroking the bit of Blaine that didn't make it into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine thrust his hips forward suddenly, causing Kurt to pull back a bit in surprise.

Kurt licked his palm quickly before wrapping it around Blaine's cock and sinking back down. He closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, groaning when Blaine's dick hit the back of his throat. He let Blaine thrust into his mouth, smiling when the thrusts only came every now and then. Kurt guessed Blaine wasn't able to fuck his mouth when he was sleeping.

Kurt moved his head and hand quickly, taking Blaine in as far as he could while sucking and moving his tongue in a sinfully perfect way. Everything was so slick and hot and just... _perfect._

Blaine gave a loud moan and was awake in an instant, his eyes flying open as he gasped. He moved up onto his elbows to stare down at Kurt, blinking tiredly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, his voice low and growly.

"Morning," Kurt said casually, pulling off Blaine's dick to speak before sinking back down. He stared up through his lashes and locked his eyes with Blaine's. Kurt couldn't stop himself from giggling at how confused and turned on Blaine looked. He gave a seductive wink as he sucked hard around Blaine's dick.

"Holy shit," Blaine swore, throwing himself back on the bed and burying his face in the pillows.

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly as he moaned around Blaine's dick, the vibrations causing Blaine to come hard down Kurt's throat.

Blaine gasped and moaned as his hips thrust up wildly into Kurt's mouth. For a moment he was afraid of choking the man, but Kurt just moaned and sucked him through his orgasm.

When Blaine was completely spent, Kurt slid his mouth off of Blaine's rapidly softening dick. He placed one last kiss to the head before crawling up Blaine's body to lie on his side next to Blaine.

Blaine's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to catch his breath. His mind was reeling with thoughts ranging from 'what the hell' and 'can I wake up like that every day, please?'.

Kurt leaned over and captured Blaine's lips in a heated kiss, all teeth and tongues as he moaned into Blaine's mouth.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked with a laugh as he pulled back. He licked his lips and felt his dick attempt to get hard again when he tasted his own come on his tongue.

"You woke me up because you were thrusting against my hip, so I decided to just get you off," Kurt explained, running his hand up Blaine's chest distractedly.

"I was?" Blaine asked, truly confused at his own behaviour. All he remembered was having a _really_ good dream and the next thing he knew, he woke up with his cock in Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah, you were. It was really sexy," Kurt replied with a seductive wink.

Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss Kurt. "Let me help you with that," Blaine said between kisses, moving his hand down to wrap around Kurt's still hard dick.

"No, it's okay," Kurt said pushing Blaine back against the bed. "You can fuck me in the shower,"

"I- what?" Blaine asked, all of the air racing out of his lungs at the gorgeous mental images his brain was making.

Kurt just winked and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling the man out of bed and toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>This is the shortest chapter ever, but, guys look how quickly I updated :3 I feel so proud <em>

_Up next: shower sex. God I'm excited for the next chapter._

_Reviews make me write faster! ;)  
>(they don't really, I'm just a whore for a reviews. Reviews are to me as cocks are to Blaine. haaaaaah)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt pulled Blaine into the bathroom, smirking at how completely shocked Blaine was by the turn of events. He smiled mischievously as he turned around and cupped Blaine's face in his hands gently to pull the man in for a rough kiss. Kurt hummed happily, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth desperately. He felt Blaine's hands wrap around the small of his back and he stepped forward to place his chest flush against Blaine's.

"So," Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt to stare into his lust blown eyes. "Shower?"

Kurt bit his lip to hide his smile as he leaned into kiss Blaine once more before moving to turn on the water for the shower.

As Kurt bent over to work the taps, Blaine leaned in and placed warm kisses to Kurt's back and shoulders. He rubbed his already hard dick against Kurt's ass teasingly, thrusting lightly and causing Kurt to moan softly as the shower came to life.

Kurt stood and turned to kiss Blaine heatedly. After a moment, Kurt released Blaine to dig around in the cabinet on the wall. He pulled out a bottle of lube and frowned when he couldn't find a condom.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You sure do have a lot of lube," Blaine said teasingly.

"I spend a lot of time alone," Kurt replied simply, "Now go get a condom,"

Blaine pouted and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist as he buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not the one who's going to be using it," Kurt replied with a wink as he pushed Blaine away from him and climbed into the shower.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away from him, licking his lips at the seductive way Kurt wiggled his hips as he pulled back the shower curtain and walked into the steaming water.

"If you don't hurry I'm going to start without you," Kurt said loudly.

Without a second thought, Blaine ran from the bathroom and into Kurt's bedroom. He grabbed a condom from the side table drawer, not bothering to close it behind him as he ran back into the bathroom. He snatched the lube from the counter as he climbed into the shower and placed the items on the small shelf next to Kurt's shampoo.

Kurt was leaning against the wall when Blaine walked in, one hand pressed against the wall behind him, and the other wrapped around his dick. He let his head rest against the wall behind him as the hot water sprayed over his chest and down his body.

Blaine almost whimpered at the sight, moving under the hot spray of water to replace Kurt's hand with his own as he kissed Kurt desperately. He leaned forward, moving his arm down to grab Kurt's leg and wrap it around his so he could reach around to Kurt's ass. Using his other hand, he reached out and grabbed the lube from the shelf. He licked and bit his way down Kurt's neck to suck at his chest and collar as he rubbed teasingly at Kurt's hole.

Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders tightly, his finger nails scratching Blaine's skin almost painfully.

Blaine pulled back suddenly to slick up his fingers before placing the lube back on the shelf. With a forceful kiss to Kurt's lips, Blaine reached his arm around to press his fingers into Kurt.

Kurt moaned loudly as he threw his head back against the wall and pushed down against Blaine's fingers. He thrust forward against Blaine's dick and back against Blaine's fingers, creating a steady rhythm that caused his knees to quiver and his eyes to roll back into his head.

Pushing back against Blaine's hand, Kurt slid down the wall a bit. He threw his hand onto the wall to steady himself, his finger tips brushing against the top of the bottle of lube below him. Smirking to himself, Kurt grabbed the lube and uncapped it. He pushed Blaine away so he could lube up his own fingers.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked breathlessly, his fingers still buried deep inside Kurt.

Kurt didn't reply, deciding instead to set the lube down and pull Blaine against him again. Kissing Blaine fiercely, Kurt trailed his fingers down to Blaine's ass. He gave a sharp thrust forward, rubbing his dick against Blaine's as he pushed two fingers past the tight ring of muscles.

Blaine gasped in surprise, the noise quickly turning into a moan as he felt Kurt's fingers move inside of him. He rested his head against Kurt's shoulder as he thrust up against Kurt's cock, and back against Kurt's fingers.

They picked up a rhythm easily, thrusting into each other, and then back against each other's hands. Kurt was moaning loudly as Blaine kissed his neck and stroked at his prostate.

"Another," Kurt said, his voice shaking from how incredibly aroused he was.

Blaine said nothing as he slid his fingers out and pushed back in with three. He mouthed at Kurt's Adams apple, feeling the vibrations as Kurt moaned loudly. Thrusting wildly, Blaine stretched Kurt thoroughly. Panting against Kurt's neck, the familiar sensation of oncoming orgasm began pouring through his body. He pushed away from Kurt suddenly, turning to lean against the wall next to Kurt.

"Problem?" Kurt asked, the word coming out as a breathy gasp, though the sarcasm still leaked through.

Blaine caught his breath and turned to face Kurt. He rolled his eyes at Kurt's smug grin and grabbed the condom off the shower shelf.

"Turn around," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he ripped open the condom and slid it on.

Kurt bit his lip in anticipation as he turned. He placed his hands flat against the wall and braced himself for the pleasure that was sure to come. He felt Blaine's fingers at his hole, stretching him one last time before being replaced by the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine placed soft kisses to Kurt's wet skin as he slowly slid himself inside.

Kurt shouted out in pleasure as he immediately began rocking back against Blaine's dick. He didn't even give himself time to adjust. He really didn't want the time. He just wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked now. The dull, underlying pain was nothing compared to the shear heat and pleasure he got from having Blaine so deep inside him.

Blaine moaned loudly as he gripped Kurt's hips tightly and thrust in as hard and fast as he could. The slick drag of Kurt all around him was like heaven and he couldn't get enough.

"FUCK, BLAINE," Kurt practically shouted. He placed his forehead against the cool shower wall as his hands scratched at the tile. The heat of the shower was surrounding him, mixing in with the heat of Blaine behind him and he couldn't contain himself.

Blaine just smiled at the sounds and reactions he was pulling from Kurt. He pulled Kurt back a little bit more, causing Kurt to bend over just so. Blaine thrust in harshly, and from the sound of Kurt's moan, he was sure he found Kurt's prostate.

They moved together perfectly, Kurt thrusting back just when Blaine would thrust forward. Kurt was almost in tears from how perfect everything felt around him.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Blaine whispered, leaning forward to kiss at Kurt's shoulders.

"Me too," Kurt replied, a bit louder than Blaine but quieter than his other sounds.

Blaine reached around to wrap a hand around Kurt's neglected cock. He jerked his hand in time with the snapping of his hips and in no time at all, Kurt was coming undone all around him. Kurt was moaning loudly, thrusting into Blaine's hand, as he came all over the shower wall.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder as his own orgasm overtook him. He tried to keep himself as quiet as possible, preferring instead to listen to the beautiful moans falling from Kurt's lips.

Their movements slowed to a stop as they leaned against each other.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Kurt said after he caught his breath from coming so hard.

"Yeah it was," Blaine replied as he pulled out and removed the soiled condom. "You really enjoy shower sex, don't you?"

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled as he turned around to lean against the shower wall. He nodded as he yawned, feeling suddenly tired.

"Will you wash my hair for me? I'm too tired to do anything," Kurt said as he yawned again.

"Awh, poor baby. Did I fuck you to hard?" Blaine teased, grabbing the shampoo off the shelf.

"Nope, just hard enough," Kurt replied with a tired smile. He ran his hands over Blaine's chest appreciatively as he let Blaine massage the shampoo into his hair carefully.

After a few minutes of peaceful showering, Blaine turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. He dried himself off and turned around, surprised to still see Kurt leaning against the wall.

"That tired, huh?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes falling closed as he reached his arms out toward Blaine.

Blaine smiled and walked back to the shower with a towel in hand. He dried off Kurt's hair, then Kurt's body before tossing the towel to the side and scooping the man up in his arms.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. He sighed contentedly and fell asleep before Blaine could get him into bed.

Blaine laughed quietly to himself as he walked slowly and carefully back to Kurt's room. He placed Kurt under the sheets and tucked him in as he moved to close the curtains. He turned off the lights and let the room fall into an inviting darkness. Well, as dark as it could get with the sunlight fighting to get through the curtains.

Sliding under the sheets, Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest. The sheets were cool against his skin, but Kurt was still warm from the heat of the shower. Blaine buried his nose into Kurt's hair and breathed in the deliciously comforting scent of the man he basically just met.

He couldn't help but feel like something was developing between them. It was a stupid thought of course; Kurt would never want anyone like Blaine. But as Blaine felt Kurt curl into him closely... he couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head gently and slowly fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well. I don't know about you, but I generally enjoyed this chapter. I love shower sex so woop. :3 Also, in the next few chapters they will address the fact that they barely know each other and they'll most likely start getting to know each other. Or maybe they'll just have sex on Kurt's kitchen table. I haven't decided yet. ;)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt yawned tiredly and stretched his arms out around the man he was holding. Blinking his eyes open, he leaned up on his elbows to stare at Blaine's sleeping form.

Blaine had his arms wrapped lazily around Kurt's waist, his head leaning toward Kurt's. His eyelashes rested against his cheeks in a way that almost took Kurt's breath away.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the small smile on Blaine's lips. The man looked so peaceful and... and beautiful. There was no way Kurt was going to wake Blaine up, that would be rude. So Kurt indulged in a bit of cuddling and leaned back down against Blaine's chest.

Closing his eyes, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso. He rested his ear against Blaine's chest and smiled when he heard the light rhythm of a heartbeat.

Was it weird to be so close and relaxed with someone he barely knew? Was it okay to get this level of comfort from a stranger? Kurt felt a bit uneasy, but as he breathed in the scent of Blaine around him, his worries slowly melted away. He didn't understand why, but Kurt had never been this comfortable with another person before.

After a few minutes, Blaine yawned tiredly and blinked his eyes open.

"Morning," Kurt said as he leaned back a bit to face Blaine properly. "Well, I guess it's not technically morning anymore, considering we woke up before and it's... almost noon," Kurt said as he leaned over to read the clock on his nightstand.

Blaine hummed in reply, removing his arms from around Kurt to stretch out above his head.

Kurt watched Blaine's muscles move appreciatively. He smiled shyly as Blaine immediately wrapped his arms back around Kurt after he was finished stretching.

"I'm hungry," Blaine said suddenly. "Like, really fucking hungry."

"I am too actually," Kurt replied.

"We should go get food or something,"

"Yeah?"

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt against his chest and sighing contentedly.

Kurt bit his lip to hide his smile as he buried his face into Blaine's neck. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Kurt felt his stomach grumble.

"So food?" Kurt asked, pulling away from Blaine and sliding off the bed.

Blaine laughed and made to stand up, watching as Kurt walked through the bedroom door and down the hall.

Once Blaine reached the door he stopped and turned to look back into the bedroom. The corners of his lips twitched up into a mischievous smile as Blaine walked back into the room quickly. He stopped in front of the night stand, pulled the drawer open and grabbed a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

He didn't know exactly what the day had in store for him, but he couldn't help but feel the items in his hands would come in handy sooner or later. Closing the drawer Blaine turned and made his way to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked as Blaine finally appeared next to him.

Blaine waved the box of condoms and lube toward Kurt and winked as he set them on the counter.

"Oh I see. So I guess we're postponing lunch for a while, huh?"

"Well, only if you want to," Blaine said with a smile as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's naked hips.

Kurt simply pressed his lips against Blaine's neck, sucking and biting bruises into the already abused flesh.

Blaine sighed, releasing a soft puff of air as he let his hands travel up and down Kurt's impossibly smooth torso. Gripping Kurt's waist, Blaine stepped back slowly until he felt a cold pressure against his lower back. He gripped the counter behind him and jumped up, hissing slightly at the cold surface against his warm legs. Blaine leaned forward, winding his hands in Kurt's hair and pressing his lips against Kurt's desperately.

He pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, forcing a moan out of the other man. He licked at sucked at Kurt's tongue, dragging his own out slowly to lick across Kurt's lips.

Groaning loudly, Kurt pushed Blaine down so he was lying on top of the counter. Kurt pressed soft kisses to Blaine's stomach and trailed his lips upward until he was sucking at Blaine's collar bone. He braced his arms on either side of Blaine's chest and climbed up so he was straddling Blaine's waist on the counter.

Blaine hissed as he felt Kurt's cock brush against his own. He reached his hand down and wrapped it around his and Kurt's dicks, squeezing tightly while stroking quickly.

Kurt sighed happily at finally getting the friction he didn't realize he so desperately needed. He leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek, then his temple, then his ear. He licked at the shell of Blaine's ear slowly as he moaned quietly, his warm breath sending shivers down Blaine's spine.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away and replaced it with his own. He thrust into his fist, the head of his dick rubbing up and down the length of Blaine's cock. Kurt smiled hungrily when his actions caused Blaine to throw his head back against the counter hard, creating a loud thump.

Reaching out blindly, Kurt found the lube that was thankfully sitting just a few inches away. He sat back on his knees, stared down at Blaine and poured some lube on his hand. He slicked up his own cock, moaning softly at the slick slide of his hand over himself, and then he slicked up Blaine's cock. He smiled appreciatively at the broken moans that fell from Blaine's lips. Leaning back down, Kurt kissed Blaine's ear playfully as he started to thrust his cock against Blaine's. They groaned together at the perfect slide of skin on skin.

Blaine clutched his hand to Kurt's back, scratching thin, red lines down the perfect pale skin as he arched his back and thrust hard against Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck and wound a hand around both his and Blaine's cocks again, squeezing tightly. Blaine cried out loudly, strings of curse words and Kurt's name mixed with whimpers and moans. Kurt fisted his hand up and down quickly as he thrust against Blaine's dick.

It didn't take long before Blaine was practically screaming and thrusting wildly as come shot from his dick and onto his stomach and chest. Kurt's mouth watered at the impossibly sexy sight before him and he squeezed his eyes shut and his hand tight as he followed Blaine over the edge and into his own rushing orgasm.

Kurt felt soft lips against his forehead and he opened his eyes to find himself collapsed against Blaine, panting and sweating as Blaine rubbed his back and calmed him down. He grimaced slightly when he felt the wet pools of come caught between his and Blaine's bodies. He turned his head and spotted a wash cloth hanging from the tap in the kitchen sink.

Gripping the counter with one hand, Kurt leaned as far as he could in an attempt to grab the cloth. He felt Blaine giggling under him and he rolled his eyes as he stretched further.

"Come on Kurt, you're almost there! You can do it!"

"Oh shut up," Kurt said quietly, lost in focus as he stretched just a little bit further and finally grabbed the cloth.

"About damn time,"

"I'd like to see you do better,"

Blaine laughed gently as Kurt wiped them both clean and tossed the cloth into the sink. He settled back down against Blaine's chest and let out a happy sigh.

Smiling with satisfaction, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly.

"So what now?" Kurt asked as he absently traced patterns on Blaine's chest with his index finger.

"Twenty questions."

"...What?"

"Well, I don't know much about you besides the fact that you're a cop and amazing in bed, so twenty questions."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, me first."

Blaine smiled as he squeezed Kurt closely and waited in silence for Kurt's first question.

They asked and answered questions about their lives, jobs and hobbies for a surprisingly long time. They both knew they went over twenty questions but neither seemed to care. It was Blaine's turn to ask when a peaceful silence fell over the kitchen. Kurt was absently trailing patterns along Blaine's chest when Blaine decided to ask the one question they both seemed to have forgotten about.

"What was your first time like?"

Kurt seemed a little surprised by not only the question but by the sudden noise breaking through the silence.

"It was okay. I was with this guy named Noah, though everyone called him Puck. I liked him well enough but we were never really dating. I still don't know if he was bi or gay or even just curious. Either way, he offered to 'rock my world' and I knew I probably wouldn't get another chance to be with a guy for a long time and I didn't want to be a virgin in my thirties. Also, he has amazing arms. He was sweet. But it was basically a onetime thing."

Blaine nodded as he digested the information. "'Basically'?"

"We did it a few more times after the first actually, but it didn't last that long."

"How long was 'not that long'?"

"About a month,"

Blaine nodded as he rubbed his hand along Kurt's back, feeling the muscles move as Kurt breathed slowly.

"What about you? Who was your first time with?"

"His name was Sebastian-"

Kurt suddenly laughed loudly, but at the curious look on Blaine's face he calmed himself and apologized quickly. "Sorry that is just the best name. I was a huge Little Mermaid fan,"

"Oh hah hah very funny," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought so," Kurt said teasingly as he rested back down against Blaine. "Please, continue."

"Right, so his name was Sebastian. He and I were dating for a while and one day we decided to just do it. So we did. Then after that we were having sex _a lot._ Like, more than going on dates or just spending time together. I wasn't to upset though. He had an amazing dick."

"Slut,"

"What?"

Kurt laughed and rolled onto Blaine; covering his body with his own. He rested his head on his hands over Blaine's chest and stared into his eyes. "I said you're a slut, dear."

Blaine shook his head and laughed dryly. "I'm not that much of a slut. I just appreciate a guy with good length."

"Whatever you say," Kurt laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's jaw. "Slut,"

"Fuck you!"

"You did, many times, and that just makes you an even bigger slut,"

Blaine slapped a hand over his chest in mock offence. "How _dare_ you!"

Kurt giggled playfully, pulling Blaine's hand off his chest and linking their fingers together on the counter next to Blaine's head. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips with a smile before lying back down against Blaine's chest.

"Next question. What was your worst sexual experience?"

Blaine hummed in thought for a moment before laughing. "I was making out with this guy in my living room once, and I was _just_ about to unzip his pants and suck him off when the front door swung open and my mother, father, and both of my very elderly grandparents walked in for a 'surprise visit'. The look on my grandmother's face was _priceless,"_

Kurt laughed loudly, rolling onto his side and almost falling off the counter.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt and smiled as he pulled the man back against his chest.

"Oh my god that is amazing,"

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair and smiled at Kurt's face. It was so full of pure joy. He felt something warm poor into his heart and he couldn't help but lean forward to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Alright, your turn. What was your worst sexual experience?"

"Well I've never actually had anything like that happen to me before, thank god. But... oh, this one time this guy wanted to 'experiment' so he suggested rimming. And it was _terrible_. I hated every second of it. I felt so awkward and I didn't know what to do so I just closed my eyes and let him run his tongue all over me. He seemed to enjoy it but.." Kurt shivered in disgust as he trailed off his sentence.

Looking up, Kurt cocked an eyebrow at the shocked and confused look on Blaine's face.

"What?"

"You're ridiculous,"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you hate rimming? That is like, the _greatest_ feeling in the world,"

"Maybe to some people but I just do not care for it whatsoever."

Blaine stared at Kurt incredulously as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "How many times have you done it? Had someone's tongue on you, that is?"

"Only the one time but-"

"Let me,"

"What?"

"You cannot possibly think you don't like something if you've only tried it once. Come on, I'll show you what you've been missing! I promise, it'll blow your mind."

Kurt thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No."

"Whhhhhyyyyy?" Blaine groaned, pouting his lips and looking like a kicked puppy. His couldn't help it. His mind was suddenly filled with the idea of running his tongue along Kurt's amazingly smooth ass and his dick was already starting to harden at the thought.

"Because it's just... no, not for me, no thanks,"

"Please?"

"Oh my god, are you about to start begging? Just to lick my asshole? I mean, just listen to that sentence! It's disgusting,"

"I'll beg if I have to Kurt, and I will not be ashamed by it,"

Kurt laughed, "Now you're being ridiculous."

"Let's make a bet. If you let me, and you don't like it, then I'll make you lunch. But if you let me, and you do like it-"

"Then you'll still make me lunch and you'll be damn grateful I ever let you do it in the first place."

"... Is that a yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt froze for a moment as he let his words sink in. "... Damn it. Fine, go ahead."

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt passionately as he ran his hands down Kurt's back to cup his ass.

Kurt laughed and tried not to think about the last time he had someone tongue on him. He cleared his mind and tried to assure himself that he'd like it with Blaine. He trusted Blaine. He still didn't know the man all too well, but he'd gotten to know enough of him. And for some reason, he truly trusted Blaine.

"Okay, come here," Blaine said, climbing off the counter and pulling Kurt to his feet. "Stand like this,"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and positioned them onto the counter. Kurt gripped the cool stone countertop lightly, and breathed slowly. He felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist from behind and he leaned back into the embrace.

Blaine trailed his half hard dick over Kurt's ass, spreading his cheeks and brushing the head against Kurt's hole gently.

Kurt whimpered slightly, leaning forward to press his forearms flat against the counter top. He leaned forward further so his chest was pressed against the counter and his ass was higher in the air.

Breathing heavily, Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's ass, rubbing and squeezing at the warm flesh. He parted Kurt's ass slowly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Kurt's hole.

Kurt still felt a little uneasy at the idea of having Blaine's tongue... well, _there_¸ but as he felt Blaine's soft lips press kiss after kiss onto his sensitive flesh, he relaxed.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked; his voice rough and quiet.

Kurt tried to speak but all that came out was a breathy moan so he nodded his head, and pushed his ass back, looking for friction.

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's ass roughly as he growled deep in his throat. Leaning back in, Blaine let his tongue trail out as he licked a long line up Kurt's ass to the small of his back.

"_Oh," _Kurt breathed, his mind swimming with thoughts of _I didn't know it could feel this way _and _the damn fucker was right; he'll never let me live this down._

Blaine circled his tongue around Kurt's hole. After a few moments of simply licking the soft flesh, Blaine pushed his tongue in, past the tight ring of muscle.

"_Holy fuck-ohmygod,"_ Kurt whined, arching his back and scratching his hands across the smooth countertop.

Blaine was panting heavily as he pushed his tongue in and out in a steady rhythm, pausing only to press soft kisses to Kurt's hole before diving back in.

"Is this good?" Blaine asked teasingly as he brought his thumb up to rub at Kurt's hole.

"Fuck, yes, Blaine," Kurt groaned, pushing back against Blaine's hand.

Blaine sucked his index finger into his mouth, wetting it quickly before sliding it up Kurt's ass and pushing it in.

Kurt whimpered and dropped his forehead to the counter top as his breathing almost doubled in speed.

Blaine licked around his finger, against Kurt's hole. He pushed his tongue in next to his finger and smiled when he heard Kurt shout suddenly. Blaine twisted and crooked his finger in every angle, searching and feeling until-

"_FUCK- Yes, baby, right there," _Kurt panted, his voice high and breathy as he rocked back against Blaine's finger desperately.

Blaine bit gently at the smooth skin of Kurt's ass before diving his tongue in next to his finger. He fucked his tongue in and out of Kurt as he rubbed his finger against Kurt's prostate in quick little circles.

Kurt whimpered and moaned loudly as he blindly wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed tightly. He came with a shout of Blaine's name, his come spilling against the wooden cabinets in front of him. He saw white stars behind his eye lids and forced his eyes open to look down and see his come sliding down the dark cabinets, and a bit dripping from his cock. His body was on fire, tingling from release.

Blaine left his finger inside Kurt's ass as Kurt slowly came down from his orgasm, but he removed his tongue, moving instead to press wet, open mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of Kurt's back. He moved his free hand to his own dick and stroked himself quickly. It didn't take long before his was moaning against Kurt's back, his come pouring onto the back of Kurt's legs.

Blaine pulled his finger out of Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning against his back as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"So," Blaine said, swallowing to wet his dry throat. "Was that good?"

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and buried his face in Blaine's neck as he nodded.

"Good," Blaine said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Kurt pulled back to kiss Blaine's lips.

"Now make me lunch,"

* * *

><p><em>... So this took a long ass time, huh? Here's the thing: A big part of me wants to quit writing fanfiction. But a bigger part of me doesn't want to leave my stories unfinished.<em>

_It's just that, the pressure of wanting to update frequently (with good material that isn't completely half assed) mixed with my procrastination problem and anxiety is killing me. Plus, the my self loathing side is trying to convince me that no one cares if I update or not so 'what's the point?'. But I love you guys. And when I actually put the work in and have the time to focus, I love writing these stories._

_But the longer I put off updating, the more pressure I feel to update and then I feel like I have to update with words made of diamonds just to make it up to you guys for making you wait. So that adds pressure to._

_Honestly, I was about to give up writing completely a few days ago and just abandon this whole thing but then I got a random review and it just reminded me why I started writing fanfiction in the first place._

_THE POINT IS I don't do well under pressure. And it's stressing me out. And I don't want to deal with it anymore._

_At this point and time, I'm going to just try and calm down, take my time, and write when I have time. So I might end up taking months at a time to update like I have been doing because I am an ASSHOLE._

_And I am so freaking sorry. I love you guys._

_Here's hoping I'll get past this road block!_

**_I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!_**

_Unrelated: I made a new tumblr and I hate whoring myself out but I only have 30 followers and I feel really lonely so if you guys want to follow me (and become my best friend and dance with me through fields of flowers until the end of time) than feel free! _

_www sassgayanderblaine tumblr com _

_I tend to think of my followers as my babies so come join my family! :3_


End file.
